


Missing

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e07 Missing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla tries to come to terms with what happened on New Athos, with the help of a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Triciabyrne1978

Teyla walked through the hallways of Atlantis, no real direction in mind other than to be away from too many people. She was going with no real sense of direction, hearing their voices in her head. Jinto’s tall tales. Halling’s words of wisdom and comfort. Martha telling her about recipes she didn’t understand. Kanaan making jokes about her friends in Atlantis. Kanaan... Her heart broke at the loss of him. Her people were gone, missing. Culled by the Wraith? Nabel would know the truth, but he had gotten away.

She glanced around as she stopped, finding herself in front of familiar doors. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed. Nobody would come for her here. Nobody knew she would come here often to think, to remember. She waved the doors open. The room hadn’t changed much since she had last been there. All the personal belongings were gone now, sent back to Earth. She had made sure everything had been packed with care, except for one frame which she had kept to herself.

Teyla sat down on the empty bed, its sheets neatly spread. She didn’t know if someone else was going to occupy the quarters soon, but for now they remained her private sanctuary. She missed the close friendship she had had. The comfort she had been able to find whenever she went to talk with her. She had lost a dear friend, and it seemed she lost all the people she cared about. It frightened her more than anything else. The first tears appeared and rolled down her cheeks. She tried to but couldn’t stop the flood, curling herself up on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

_She blinked as she looked around. She was in her father’s tent back on Athos. She shivered, knowing what was going to come next and not being able to do something about it. She could hear the darts, the people screaming for help. Her father calling out to her. She ran up to the doorway, but found her way blocked by him again. It was him, every time - him. He pushed her back, down on the table. His hand held high as he aimed it to land on her chest to drain her life. She shut her eyes tight._

“ _Teyla...” It was nothing more than a soft whisper in her ear, but it drew her away from her nightmare like the wind forcing a leaf from a tree. “Teyla...” She recognized the voice but refused to open her eyes. “You are safe now.” She dared to open one eye and found herself on familiar grounds, within the city of Atlantis. She recognized the room, like she had seen it before they had cleared it out. It had a warm feel to it, not empty and cold as it was now. She looked around, taking in the sight. She froze at the sight of her, standing next to her smiling._

“ _Kate?” Teyla tilted her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears at seeing her friend, well and alive._

“ _It’s okay.” Kate brought her hand up and brushed the tears away. “You’re safe now.” She was still smiling, like everything was alright, like nothing had happened._

“ _But...” Teyla started, frowning in confusion. “You died?” The pain still fresh._

“ _You’re dreaming.” Kate pointed towards the bed where Teyla noticed herself, curled up in a little ball, asleep. “I’m not real. I’m a figment of your imagination.”_

“ _They’re all gone.” She said out of nowhere, looking at Kate. “My people ... gone.”_

“ _What happened?” Teyla followed Kate towards the window and sat down next to her lost friend. She told her everything that had happened since that fatal night. Everything that had happened and for the first time she felt free of her burdens. Finally, she had found someone she trusted enough to talk to, even if it was only a dream. “I’m sorry.” Kate brushed a strand of hair out of Teyla’s face. “You will see them again.”_

“ _How can you be so sure?” Teyla looked up._

“ _Because I know.” She smiled, clasping her hands together in her lap, watching the city._

“ _I miss you.” Teyla continued. “I miss our talks.”_

“ _I know.” Kate nodded. “But I’m still here, aren’t I?” She winked._

“ _But you are not real.” Fresh tears started to make their way down her cheeks. “We took you home, to rest with your family.” She didn’t even fight the tears any longer._

“ _As long as I have you, I will be real.” Kate pulled Teyla in a hug, which she eagerly accepted. “Carry me in your heart and mind. Don’t forget about me, and I promise never to leave.”_

_Teyla hugged Kate so tightly she was sure she’d break her in half. “Do not leave me alone.”_

“ _You are not alone.” It was a mere whisper. “Never alone.” Distant._

Teyla jolted awake, looking around the empty room, Kate’s name on her lips. She blinked, her face wet with shed tears. She sighed, feeling relieved for some reason she couldn’t explain. The dream lingering in her mind. She smiled and got out of the bed.

“Thank you, Kate.” She walked to the door, turned around one more time and then she left.


End file.
